Ministry Law 5598
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: The Ministry has a new law and the Hogwarts gang back for their eighth year isn't happy when they are paired with snakes. Can they learn to love these enemies or are they doomed to a life without love forever?
1. The Stupid Law of 1786

_**To all that this concerns, who are the ages 17-35.**_

_**Ministry Law 5598**_

_**The Ancient Arranged Marriage Law of 1786 has been reinstated.**_

_**You must be married by December 31/1999.**_

_**All pairs will be chosen by their compatability and will find their soul mate.**_

_**Sincerely, Grimton Grubbleton, of the Department of Magical Relations**_

Hermione Granger's scream could be heard from the Great Hall all the way to the North Pole. She had just read the letter that every 17 year old an up had received.

How could they do this to their community forcing them to marry at such a young age?

Ronald Weasley had a totally different reaction…he fainted.

Harry Potter looked at the paper as if Voldemort had returned from the dead.

Ginny Weasley had a shattered goblet; Luna Lovegood didn't seem to notice she even had mail, Neville looked sick; Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were shouting curse words at the teachers.

The Slytherin's had similar expressions on their faces. Their blood purity was down the drain. That was one of the reasons that this happened. It was to create inter house unity and world unity.

Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were the same as Slytherin and Gryffindor. Screams of outrage, passing out, the shock.

"I know that you are all shocked, outraged and probably furious with the ministries decision, and we had better make the best of this." McGonagall began.

"You are to take the test now, and the test will know if you are lying about your answer so don't even try to make a joke out of this. Tomorrow, your results will be here." McGonagall finished and with the flick of her wand a booklet was given to each student of 17 years of age and up.

Hermione stared at the booklet and opened it

She began:

**Name: **_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

**What do you look for in a partner?**_** Some one to match my intelligence and that is kind but doesn't always show it because he is overall shy.**_

And the questions went on and on and on. Some were quite stupid like what is your favourite spell. How on earth could that decide who you are to spend the rest of your life with?

Hermione completed her test and she sent it with the flick of her wand to the bin that was labeled 'Marriage Tests'.

Everyone was nervous about who they were to be matched with. On the plus side they got to move out of the common room and they got to go to Hogsmeade every weekend.

Hermione stood from her spot and waited for Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry and Neville in the hall.

Luna and Ginny came out first together.

"Hey Hermione, can you believe this nonsense?" Ginny growled.

"No, frankly I cannot. I have always wanted a marriage like my parents or your parents Gin. Purely out of love. Love should not be forced." Hermione muttered angrily.

"Oh I agree Hermione. Love is supposed to be cherished and make you tingle inside when you touch the person, and when you kiss you get this huge spark in your mind that just blows you away." Luna sighed.

"What blows you away? Because in my opinion it is called the wind." Ron said as he, Harry and Neville came out of the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt of a joke. She thought back to when she was jealous of Lavender having Ron. Now she couldn't believe she thought she was in love with him.

"Can you boys believe the marriage law?" Ginny asked them while giving Harry a kiss and hug.

"I'm pretty upset. What if we aren't together Gin?" Harry said softly.

"If you're not than you know it wasn't meant to be. Gran told me that all ministry tests had to be tested before they are given out. It is a hundred percent accurate." Neville stated, while everyone looked at him oddly.

"What? I have my share of intellectual moments." Neville sighed.

"Sorry, it is just that it is so odd all of this and what you said actually makes sense. The ministry would match you with your to be match." Luna said.

"Maybe there is a way out of all this. Like maybe Mione we could get married in that muggle town Lad Degas! Where you said people get married by Belvis." Ron said dumbly.

"Um…no Ron there is no way out of this." Hermione said sadly.

"How do you know Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I read the fine print Harry." Hermione sneered.

"What is your problem Hermione you seem stressed are you on your you know what?" Ron asked insensitively.

"No Ronald I am not on my Pre Menstrual Cycle!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered.

"I'm off to bed we have tomorrow off because of the events." Hermione stated.

She walked off to the Gryffindor common room ready for a good nights sleep.

"She is definitely on her PMS." Ron said.

Meanwhile with the Slytherin's things were similar.

"Drakie can you believe that we may be separated and this law breaks all of the family contracts and arrangements!" Pansy wailed.

"Parkinson for the final time I don't bloody care that you aren't going to be my spouse. In fact I'm quite relieved. I'm thankful my mother was the one to suggest this after father died. This can be a new start for us. My mother will be teaching a marriage course here at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Drake your mother…the wife of a dead death eater is going to teach us about marriage." Theo chuckled.

"Good point, but right now she is dating Snape, which is kind of disturbing but she is happy and this relationship is way better than the one she had with my father." Draco told them.

"Does anyone think that Weasley is hot?" Daphne brought up.

"What the hell!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What? He is." Daphne defended herself.

"You know what…your right Daph, and Potter is looking quite scrumptious." Pansy said.

"What in Merlin is wrong with you girls?" Draco asked them.

"It is true no wonder Hermione hangs out with them." Daphne sighed.

"Now they are calling Granger by her name. What is the world coming to?" Blaise exclaimed.

The next thing they know Hermione is stomping down the hallway.

"Bloody Ronald Weasley thinks I'm on my pre menstrual cycle, well I'll show him!" Hermione muttered while passing them and not even noticing that they were their.

"Weasley will be dead by morning." Theo said.

"Granger looked quite hot don't you think?" Blaise sighed.

"She is not someone who would care for a quick snog Blaise. She wants a relationship and this marriage law isn't helping." Theo said.

"When did you become Mr. Sensitive Hufflepuff Theo?" Draco teased.

"Watch it Drake, I have a load of blackmail on you and I may let it slip to Potter and Weasley." Theo threatened than walking to the dungeons.

"Bloody git." Draco muttered. As he walked off with Blaise ,Daphne and unfortunately Pansy.


	2. Our Partners the Snakes

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the morning post that would have the letter announcing who they would have as their betrothed.

A hundred owls burst through the window dropping a notice on every seventh and eighth year's seat.

Harry opened his first: 

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**You are to be married to Miss. Pansy Parkinson.**_

_**Thank you, Grimton Grubbleton**_

Harry reread the letter over and over and over to make sure he was reading it right.

"Harry mate no matter how many times you look at that letter it won't change. Who did you get?" Ron asked.

"Pansy Parkinson." Harry whispered.

"Who, I didn't catch that?" Ron said.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Harry screamed.

Everyone stared at him and he began to blush furiously, Pansy was as well.

She had to admit he was attractive, and now that that whole save the world thing is over he could be normal. Plus, it was good press time as well.

She smiled at him, and he smiled weakly back.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

All the Gryffindor's were grouped around her as she hyper ventilated.

"I—I have to marry M—Malfoy." Ginny exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, don't you dare! Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong. He didn't choose to be paired with Ginny." Hermione said.

"Mione is right. I have a Slytherin as well. What about you Ron?" Harry stated.

"I haven't checked." He said as he began to open his letter.

"Well? Who is it?" Neville asked.

"Daphne Greengrass." Ron stuttered.

"What about you Hermione? Who do you need to marry?" Ginny asked her.

"Theodore Nott." Hermione responded.

"Nott? Hmm…interesting." Luna said causing everyone to jump because they had not noticed she was there.

"Who do you have Luna?" Neville asked.

"Blaise Zabini." Luna sighed.

"We all got paired with people from Slytherin. Well, except Neville he got Hannah Abbott." Ron grumbled.

The next thing they knew the Slytherin's were right behind them.

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini." Harry stated.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom." Draco said.

"Oh, for Merlin sakes!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Seriously we should try to get along. We all have to marry enemies of friends and such so like McGonagall said lets make the best of a bad situation." Hermione stated.

"Fine, but don't expect us to go quill shopping or anything or go for tea and such." Ron gave in.

"I guess we can try to 'get along'." Blaise agreed.

"Good, now we can all share a room. McGonagall said that we could have five to a common room and Neville is with Hannah and she wants to room with some of her friends." Ginny said.

"Oh that reminds me I have to go." Neville bid goodbye and headed to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ok and maybe we can start over? I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Daphne Greengrass." Pansy introduced herself and her friend.

"Hermione Granger, this is Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." Hermione followed suit.

"Now you boys try." Daphne said with a smirk nudging Draco in the ribs.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Draco muttered.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said softly.

"Well now that, all of this is taken care of I have some nargles to find." Luna sighed and she skipped to the grounds.

"I have to marry that?" Blaise asked looking a little scared.

"Hmm…yes. But don't make fun of her, I have blackmail on you." Hermione said lazily.

"Like what?" Theo asked curiously.

"I happened to hear Mr. Zabini say quote 'Granger looked quite hot don't you think?'" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Um…well…I…uh…oh shoot!" Blaise stuttered.

Ron and Harry were laughing on the floor. Ginny had a sly look on her face.

"Harry, Ron stop laughing right now because I have quite a bit of blackmail on both of you." Ginny stated seriously.

They immediately pulled themselves together and tried to hide their smiles.

"Hey Pansy did you hear about the opening to 'Miss Dadella's Lingerie Boutique'?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have. They look like they have some nice selections." Pansy said.

"I was thinking that on the weekend we girls can go. I might find some others. Parvati wanted to check it out." Hermione told her.

"That would be excellent. I also need to pick up a potion for my um…girlie time." Pansy said.

"Hey Hermione you should pick some of that stuff too." Ron said.

Hermione swiftly turned around pulled out her wand and marched over to where Ron stood.

"I'd be quiet Ronald or you may find that in the future you may not be able to have children. Poor Daphne." Hermione warned.

The Slytherin's were smirking, Harry was once again on the floor and Pansy, Daphne and Ginny looked at her impressed.

The girls walked off toward McGonagall to receive the directions to their new common room.

"Bloody hell Harry and I thought mum was scary, and Ginny. I even thought that little muggle girl with the high pitch laugh that we almost ran over during the summer was scary but Hermione Jane Granger is a very scary women." Ron whimpered.

"That is my kind of women." Theo muttered.

"What was that Theo?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…I um think the girls have the directions to the common room…bye." Theo covered up.

The rest of the boys followed and made their way over to the girls.


	3. Founders Common Room and Affection

They had gotten their directions to their common room on a slip of paper that read:

**4****th**** floor, past the picture of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, than you open the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and to do that the password is Salazar Slytherin.**

"It is quite odd that it has all the founders involved in our directions." Hermione hummed.

"Does it say anything else?" Luna asked. They had found her outside before heading to the common room.

"Um…yes but they are to private rooms. For example…**Hermione Granger is sharing a room with Theodore Nott Password is *********, that is how all of them are like and you can only see your password." Hermione explained.

"So we have to share a room with our betrothed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I mean seriously you are to be married so yah." Hermione said.

They followed the instructions and once at the statue they said Salazar Slytherin and they were shown a room…a magnificent room.

It had the Hogwarts logo on a coat of arms. The room had a couch and three big chairs. It had black wall paper and the furniture was also black some objects within the room were the house colours and than there were five doors. Each had their names on them.

"Wait a second…this is the chamber of the founders! That is why in our directions it had to do with the founders." Hermione gasped.

"Granger is right. I've read about this room and their were pictures." Theo said.

"Don't mind Theo, he is the Slytherin bookworm." Blaise said.

"Yah, well I like to read." Theo argued.

"Me too, there is just so much to learn." Hermione sighed.

"Well, lets leave these know it alls and check out our rooms." Ginny exclaimed.

"I like the way you think Ginerva. You are sly and cunning. Excellent Slytherin qualities. This might not be so bad after all." Draco said.

"Watch it Malfoy! I'm keeping my eyes on you." Ron growled.

"And while you do that. I'm setting my eyes on your sister." Draco stated with a smirk.

Hermione and Theo went to their room and as soon as they walked in they knew it was Ravenclaw's room. The elegant blues and silvers with all the books and her devices on the desk. The desk also gave it away. It was in a lot of her pictures.

"Rowena's room." They said at the same time and they looked at each other and blushed.

Meanwhile with Draco and Ginny they walked up to their room and to Draco's delight and Ginny's grief it was Slytherin's room. The green and silver gave it away including the bug picture of him over the bed.

"Ah…thanks you Salazar!" Draco sighed.

"Curse you Godric." Ginny muttered.

With Harry and Pansy they entered their premises and Harry was glad that he had gotten Gryffindor's room, and it was obvious because of the red and the pictures of him and the sword of Gryffindor in which Harry had actually touched and used.

Pansy didn't mind that she got Gryffindor and she was glad to get away from green and red was a nice change.

"It is nice." Pansy said.

"Quite nice indeed." Harry agreed.

And with Ron and Daphne they ended up in Hufflepuff to both of their misfortune, but Daphne's mind changed when se realized yellow was the perfect décor colour and that she absolutely loved the frilly canopy bed of sunshine.

"Bloody hell this room looks like it was hit by a freaking girlie tornado of sugar and spice and everything nice!" Ron moaned.

"Isn't it great?" Daphne squealed.

"Oh, yah bloody brilliant." Ron muttered.

Blaise and Luna were left with the guest room but it had been decorated in a dark purple. The bed was a canopy one but unlike Hufflepuff's bed there were no frills. Just silk sheets like the rest of them.

"Oh this is so sweet and delightful; we must have the guest room. Many famous wizards stayed in this very room and slept in that very bed." Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"Why purple? Why not green or blue or by Merlin I would even have accepted the Gryffindor red. But bloody purple! It is a chick colour." Blaise exclaimed.

"It is the colour of relaxation and royalty. Most definitely royalty seeing as the accent colour is gold." Luna sighed.

Back with Hermione and Theo they had finally come to the conclusion that there was one bed and neither wanted to sleep on the cold floor so they would share the bed seeing as they would be during marriage in the first place.

"So, what side do you prefer?" Hermione asked.

"I can sleep on either; I mostly just sleep in the middle. I've never slept in a bed with a girl before." Theo admitted.

"Never?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I really never liked any girls and I haven't had really any experience with them." Theo said a little red in his cheeks.

"That is ok, we will take it slow at first and move up. Since we are to be married and the law states in the fine print that you must produce at least one heir we will have to do something or other eventually." Hermione rambled on.

"Ok but just don't tell anyone. If Drake and Blaise knew they would laugh at me." Theo said.

"I promise not to tell. Want to begin?" Hermione asked.

He nodded and they sat on the bed and Hermione latched her hand into his. He closed his hand over hers carefully and hesitantly.

"Good now lets try a hug." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she told him to hold her around her waist.

He did as he was told and placed his head into her neck.

Hermione moved her hand to his cheeks and his breath hitched showing he was nervous of what was coming next she leaned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she left her lips there.

"Now give me one." She told him.

He leaned over and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and let his lips stay there as well.

"Hermione?" Theo said.

"Sh." She said as she moved forward and placed her lips on his softly.

Theo liked the feeling of her lips on his. And they were perfect in everyway. Than he noticed that she had moved her lips against hers and he began to move his lips as well kissing her back softly and she pulled away.

"That was nice." She said.

"Thank you for that. For you know giving me my first kiss." He said.

"Why haven't you ever kissed someone before?" she asked.

"I was never the social type and my father was a death eater so he would only accept pureblooded girls. He is dead now, but before I just didn't date because I didn't like the girls in my house." He explained.

She nodded telling him that she understood and she lay down next to him in the bed. She told him that he could put his arms around her and she gave him a kiss on his cheek and fell asleep in Theo's arms. Theo felt fresh and he closed his eyes snuggling closer to her.


	4. Bed Time Feelings Part 1

Ginny Weasley was in her room that she shared with Draco Malfoy. I mean seriously, why pair her with Draco of all people? They would not be a good match! Nope not all!

Now she sat uncomfortably next to him on their bed, awkwardly and obviously not wanting to get into details with things.

"Um…maybe we should just get to sleep." Ginny suggested.

"But I'm not tired Ginerva." Draco stated.

"Malfoy you are just sitting their! And DO NOT CALL ME GINERVA!" Ginny yelled at the end.

"And why not Ginerva, that is your name." Draco said.

"It is because I don't like it that is why! What if I start calling you Drakie like Parkinson does? Huh?" Ginny retorted.

"Fair enough Weaslette!" Draco said with a smirk.

"You know what, just call me Ginerva." Ginny sighed.

"Alright Ginerva." Draco agreed.

"But seriously, let's just get to bed." Ginny said.

"Fine." Draco stated.

They both lay down and faced different directions but they were still very much uncomfortable and not to mention Draco's back was touching Ginny's because of the size of the bed.

"Malfoy, move your big derriere out of the way!" Ginny barked.

"My 'derriere' is not big Ginerva. It is in fact quite a nice 'bottom'." Draco said simply.

"I'll decide that! Now move it before I do!" Ginny yelled.

"Is that a promise?" Draco asked with a smirk turning around to look at Ginny.

"Ugh! Malfoy you pig!" Ginny sneered.

"I know you like me. You don't need to hide it Ginerva." Draco said as he began to trace her face and Ginny froze.

'Stop being stupid Ginny! You do not like him! You will resist his charm! You are a powerful, independent women who hates this marriage law and will not let the ministry win by falling for Draco Malfoy of all people' Ginny thought to herself.

'Why are you doing this Draco? Do you want Weaslette to like you? She is a lot more attractive this year! But seriously! A Weasley! And she seems to be beginning to melt into that charm of mine. Maybe Weasl—Ginerva isn't bad after all.' Draco thought to himself.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Ginny asked him.

"I honestly have no idea." Draco said truthfully as he leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hands and he tilted his head and he began to move him head closer to hers. Ginny's breath stiffened and she was totally frozen once again. And Draco's lips finally touched her own and she melted and gave in and she brought her hands to his shoulders and she deepened his kiss and than Draco pulled her closer by latching his arms around her waist and they began to kiss more passionately. They kissed for several more minutes and broke away for air.

"Um…good night." Draco said breathlessly.

"Good night?" Ginny said confusedly and they turned over and lie back down and shut their eyes and thought about what just happened half thinking that they were insane and the other saying that they wanted to do it over and over again. What was going to happen tomorrow? Who knew?

They closed their eyes and drifted into peaceful dreams, and Ginny could have sworn that she felt Draco's arms go around her as he began to snuggle up to her. And unconsciously she pulled herself to him and snuggled with him as well.

Blaise Zabini was not the type of guy to share a bed with a girl. He liked his own space! He just felt better knowing that he was alone in that very bed.

Luna Lovegood had shared a few beds in her years and enjoyed it because it made her feel safe and secure like no one was gong to nab her at night like creatures like a snubber!

"Lovegood I am not sharing a bed!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you are going to be cold, uncomfortable and you may have the chance of being stolen by a snubber!" Luna stated seriously.

"Lovegood you are bonkers! I am not sleeping on the floor!" Blaise yelled.

"I am most certainly not! Do you not know what bacteria are on that floor, let alone creatures that can eat you alive?" Luna sighed as she entered the bed and lied down and turned off her light.

Blaise was staring at her in disbelief! No one told Blaise Zabini what to do! No one!

"Lovegood!!!" Blaise gasped.

"What is it Blaise?" Luna asked lazily.

"Do you expect me to sleep down here?" He asked.

"Either that or you come into the bed." Luna said.

"Fine, but only for tonight!" Blaise gave in.

He entered his side of the bed. Luna sat up and took out a book and began to read it upside down.

'Man this girl is odd! Real odd! Although she is quite nice and pretty…maybe I can learn to live with her.' Blaise thought.

And with that he went to sleep, Luna followed suit with a smile on her face as she heard his light snores she got up and got another blanket and placed it gently on him…she than went into dreams about nargles and snoracks.


End file.
